


Dark Possession

by jenfoxworth



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenfoxworth/pseuds/jenfoxworth
Summary: Short quick write about BH possessing a victim.
Kudos: 12





	Dark Possession

Black hat would be stalking his victim. The victim would be vaguely aware of his presence, he would know he's being followed, and would have suspicion of who it was because Black Hat would have threatened him weeks before hand. He hadn't attacked him before because he liked to smell the fear building in his victims before he took them.  
Usually he would suck the life/soul out, while viciously tearing into them, biting and disemboweling with sharp claws and teeth.

This one however, he wanted for special purpose. Of course, his own eldritch form was the most attractive, and he could easily take on other's appearances if he felt like it, but he wanted this beings’ memories as well. Sure, he could just torture the information out of the host, if they weren't strong willed, and that was certainly fun, but he hadn't done possession in a while, so to amuse himself he wanted to change it up a bit, every so often. Besides, he should exercise all his evil abilities, why let any of them at all go to waste? Make things a bit more interesting.

The prey stupidly went down an alleyway. This would certainly be a splendid place to take him.

Slipping about in the darkness in his shadow form, he slithered up into the alley behind the prey. He rose as mist at first, slowly taking his more solid form as the prey began to turn in terror. At first all they would see is the glare of his one red eye, and the glow of his bear trap teeth, then his silhouette would reveal who he was before his details came into focus.  
Black Hat’s snakelike tongue flicked in and out, savoring the taste of the fear.

The prey tried to run, even though the alley way was a dead end, idiot. The demon just stood there, allowing one of his tentacles to form and grab their ankle, causing them to fall face first into the garbage of the alley way. 

"You can't escape you know..." He started. "I would monologue, but I'm suddenly in a bit of a hurry, you see, while I've been letting you stew for weeks in your fear, the date for my arrival at your absurd presentation has come. I require your body, and your mind. Well, not really, but tis more interesting this way!"

The tentacle dragged the whimpering/crying prey closer, as they begged for mercy. Completely ignored, he used more tentacles to pull them up and turn them so they were facing away from him. The prey squirmed of course, to no avail, and started screaming as the demon allowed him to have enough movement to turn his head to see behind him as the monster's chest opened up like a horrifying mouth, filled with fangs and rolling slatted eyes.

This was his favorite part, and the demon savored it as the victim was slowly pulled in, pressed against/into his 'chest'. The eldritch paused for a moment, when the other's head was almost next to his, just under his chin. The demon/snakelike tongue flicked out again, savoring the now intense fear that was pouring out, sliding over the prey's neck with glowing green saliva.  
The demon was almost drunk from the taste, his eye rolling back into his head, as his claws came out of his fingertips to grab at the prey, pressing him in farther. Unable to hold back, nor wanting to, Black Hat sank his mouthful of sharp teeth into the prey's neck, not enough to kill, just enough so that he could get his fill of the hot blood. Hot blood filled with terror.  
The demon sighed in satisfaction amid the blood curdling yells, finally allowing his tentacles and claws to press the prey all the way within him, forcing it to merge with him. The changes were immediate as the form began to shift to the being whose body he just stole. Ah yes, there were the memories, he had all of those too. Now the body was his, the DNA and memory data were all stored within him, so he could change back and access the victim anytime he very well pleased. The soul only joined the hundreds of others he had taken over the centuries, adding to his already immense power. Little more than a power source now, the soul was his, trapped in a limbo of what would be similar to a plain of hell, forever tortured and alone, while the beast used whatever he needed of him.


End file.
